


Let Me Count the Ways

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 4-Bits and Pieces [4]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fireside Chats, Love, Marriage, Poldark AU, Reconciliation, What I hope will happen, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: A total supposition of that upcoming S4 scene of "The Talk" between Ross and Demelza. Fluffy drabble....





	Let Me Count the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this just came to me during lunch. I have no idea if it's even close to what's going to happen but hey, I can dream. Totally on the sly, so any mistakes might be caught later....

 “You are my true love Demelza. The thought of losing you was more painful than any physical wound I have received and less likely to heal.  I’m not even sure I can tell you why or how,” he said. “I’m not as eloquent as some.”

“Try.”

He looked at her, then took her hands in his, holding them gently.

“It’s not how you care for our home or our children but because you are kind, fierce, pigheaded and you put up with me. I love that you don’t let anything stop you. That you fight when you see injustice and are loyal to a fault. You love me, which is not always the easiest thing to do but more importantly, you’ve taught me to love again.  Not some idealized, love of youth. But a deep, imperfect, real love.  A love that can withstand the harshest of storms and become stronger for it. You captured my heart and became one with my soul.  No matter what has happened or what will happen, no one will ever love you as I do.  Nor will I ever love anyone the way I do you.

He said nothing more, his mind briefly clouded with visions of what might have transpired between his wife and another. He pushed those aside and what remained was a vision of his wife begin appreciated and loved by another. He saw it; witnessing it first hand and yet never believed it was enough to lead her away from him.  That thought prompted him to hold her hand tighter, linking their fingers before bringing them to his lips and then to his chest, holding them close to his heart.

 Her gaze never left his but she said nothing as tears rolled down her cheeks. In all their years together, never had he opened his heart to her as he did at that moment.  Whatever doubt she might still have been harboring left for now all she felt was complete and utter love for this man. This scarred, wounded, stubborn, often non communicative man who saved her from a life of beatings and hopelessness and gave her everything she needed and more.  OF course she didn’t realize this until another showed her a different side of life which, while it filled a temporary void did not fill her heart.  That was clear from the moment she walked back from the beach, alone.  She must in her prayers tonight thank another for if not for his appearance in their lives, her husband might not have found the truth in his heart. 

She leaned over, pulling her hands from his so that she could take hold of his face. Her thumbs brushed his cheeks feeling the stubble that she found so comforting. Moving closer, she kissed him, her lips touching his sweetly, reestablishing their unbreakable bond.  After a few moments she pulled back and gave him a smile.

“I think you were perfectly eloquent Ross.”

With a slow grin gracing his face, he let his hands grasp her waist and retuned the kiss.

“Thank you. But you are a most inspiring muse,” he said.

“So I’ve been told.”


End file.
